Until Our Last Breath
by J ComiLim
Summary: Amu and Ikuto are orphans. They both met at a hospital when they were young. As they grow older, their friendship starts to fade but she promises the friendship'll last til their last breath...


**DISCLAIMER: **I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA! OR SHUGO CHARA!! DOKI! IN ANY WAY WHATSOEVER

I remember the days when I was younger, freer of mind and happier. Ikuto-niitan and I would play in the park, running through the freshly cut grass and swinging on the swings until we thought that we had reached the heavens. We did everything together. We ate together, we went to school together, and we had even once gone to the hospital together. The hospital is where nii-tan and I had first met. That's the first time I had made a friend, went to a hospital and met someone that I could talk to without any awkwardness.

You see, I grew up in an orphanage. I had no idea who my parents were. No one knew. The only memory I have of my parents is the sight of them leaving me at the doorstep of the orphanage right now. For all I know, my parents are monsters. When I first came into the orphanage, I met this really stuck up girl about my age. She had brown, curly hair and a really annoying laugh. Her name was Yamabuki Saaya and she was the evilest little girl I had ever met. Because of that, I had put on a certain 'façade' and people started calling me 'cool & spicy,' but I ignored that.

Anyways, I had an asthma attack when I was 3 years old, and that's when I had met him. That's when I had met my nii-tan. He had silky midnight blue hair and stunning violet eyes and it turns out that he was suffering from an asthma attack as well and was an orphan, like me. While I waited for the people from my orphanage to pick me up, he told me that his parents had just died a few hours ago. After telling him about my orphanage, he accepted and he became the first read friend I had there.

He never did leave me. When he came to my orphanage, the Yamabuki girl was flirting with him with her googly eyes, but he would always turn her down and go back to me. After a while, he started to ignore Saaya completely and she was annoyed by this, but moved on. I was lucky that about 2 years after Ikuto came into my life, Yamabuki was adopted. I don't know who the fool was that adopted her, but I was happy that she was finally out of my hair.

The day that girl left, Ikuto decided to give me a surname. He told me that it had to be something that would fit my personality and looks. His first suggestion was 'Ichigo,' but I didn't like that name very much. His next suggestion, 'Amakarai,' was okay, but I thought that it was a bit too close to my name. 'Nonki' was his third choice, but I wasn't _that_ carefree, was I? The fourth one was 'Hinadori.' He said that he liked that name because the color of my eyes match the color of a baby chick. The fifth one was the best. At first, I thought he had said 'Himamori,' so I had punched him for that. He corrected my hearing and told me that he said 'Hinamori,' not 'Himamori,' although he thought that would fit, too. Then, I stuck with Hinamori.

Three years later, Ikuto and I both ran away from the orphanage and got jobs. We had rented our own apartments so we wouldn't quarrel over friends coming over when we start going to school. He got a job at a café not too far from here as a violinist. He told me that he had learned how to play back when his parents were still alive. I sang at the park often, which attracted some attention and people started giving me money. Someone had discovered my 'talent' (or at least that's what they liked to call it) and asked me to join their band. I agreed. This band was composed of Aizou Iru, Nonki Miki, Fujisaki Rizumu, Nonki Daiya and Fujisaki Nagihiko. Daiya was the bassist, but she could easily take on any instrument you gave her. Nagihiko was on the keyboard while his cousin, Rizumu, was on the drums. Iru was on the guitar, and Miki was their manager, although she could take on any instrument you gave her, just like her younger sister, Daiya.

About a year later, when we attended Seiyo, a school that had its elementary, junior high, high school, and college connected, Ikuto and my friendship was fading away and we both knew it, so I went over to Ikuto's house. I remember every detail of it. Ikuto's apartment wasn't too far from mine, but it wasn't too close either. I had knocked on the door with my left hand and Ikuto had opened up. He didn't expect to see me, but he let me in anyways. I told him how much I've appreciated him always helping me here and there and being there for me when I needed him and all that. I told him about how I was currently doing and I asked about him. He answered in simple sentences. The longer the conversation lasted, the harder it would be for me to do it, so I looked up at him and spoke.

"Onii-tan, this is for you," I told him, taking something out of my pocket. It was my inhaler. It was the nice pink one that I had when I first met him. I had engraved into it the words 'Amu and Ikuto, best friends forever shall we be.' Right under those words, it had the day that we met.

"Your inhaler? You should keep that in case of an emergency," he advised me. I merely shook my head and smiled.

"No. I don't think it's that too big of a problem anymore." I stood up from my seat, unrolled his fist, placed my inhaler in there, and rolled his fist back to how it was. "That," I started, pointing to the inhaler in his hand, "is a symbol of our undying friendship," I said with some courage. "We'll be friends until…until our last breath. I just want you to always remember me, okay…Ikuto-oniitan?" He looked at the inhaler. "We may not see each other very often because we live different lives, but-" That's when he stood up and covered my mouth with his left hand.

"You're talking about this like we're about to die," he chuckled. I messed around for a bit and licked his hand so he would take it off my mouth. He got back at me by rubbing his saliva-covered hand on my hair. I think I deserved that though. After that, we didn't see each other as often anymore.

I, Hinamori Amu, truly miss the days when I was with my nii-tan. I miss Tsukiyomi Ikuto.


End file.
